


Princess Maisie of Scotland

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deke buys a castle, Dress Up, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Fitz still can't believe his grandson bought a castle. But, he did and it makes the youngest of the FitzSimmons family unbelievably happy.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Princess Maisie of Scotland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for_the_love_of_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/gifts).



> This prompt was requested by the ever incredible @ready-to-kick-some-ass! I hope you like it Nadja!! 💕

“I can’t believe he’s done this,” Fitz said, his hands tight on the wheel in front of him. The car was speeding along the quiet streets heading closer into the Highlands. Swishes of trees and rolling hills flew by the windows and Jemma leaned her head against the back of her seat. Her body relaxed and her mind drifting out into the greenery, her movements were languid as she turned to face her husband.

“It’s been three years, Fitz. And he did say he would.”

Fitz huffed and the familiar creases in his forehead made her giggle. “Still, a castle. Our grandson went off and bought a castle.”

“A very nice castle that, though you put on a grumpy face, you secretly love.”

That got her a little smile. “I do love the place, I just don’t like the fact that he makes us dress up.”

Jemma burst into a fit of giggles only to remember their daughter was dozing in the back seat of the car. She quickly stifled her laugh with her palm before swiping her hand to brush off invisible dust from Fitz’s jacket. 

“I rather like you in a kilt,” she teased, her heart fluttering at the way his cheeks pinked. 

“I like your dress too,” he replied, his eyes lingering at her before turning back to the winding road. 

Jemma looked down at her layers of skirts and corset, smiling in spite of herself at the ridiculousness of it all. Deke had started the tradition of them all dressing up in period clothing for his birthday party the year he had bought the castle. He liked it to match the place and Jemma figured his love of the dramatics, probably stemming from his grandfather, had a hand in it. She also couldn’t help but think that his upbringing had something to do with it as well. He never did get a childhood of dress-up or playing pretend and she knew it was also largely for Maisie.

Deke loved his… aunt? They really didn’t like to think about that. Whatever the familial tie, Deke loved Maisie and Jemma loved to see the two of them play. Whenever Deke got to see her, his sole purpose in life suddenly became making her smile. 

“We’re almost there,” Fitz said after they had passed over and around a hill, “you want to wake up monkey? She’d kill us if we let her miss her grand entrance.”

As grumpy as he had been getting into his kilt, Jemma knew Fitz secretly loved it. What he really loved was the look on Maisie’s face every time she got to out on her dress and ride up to the castle. 

Jemma turned around in her seat, resting her hands on her daughter’s slipper and shaking lightly.

“Maisie, love, we’re almost to the castle.”

Maisie’s eyes fluttered open and she swished in her carseat with a ruffling of tartan and petticoats. She hummed a little and her brow furrowed as she tried to pull her eyes tightly shut again. She was terrible at waking up, truly her father’s daughter. 

Fitz grinned in the rearview mirror. “Monkey, if you keep your eyes shut you’ll miss the wide shot.”

Anytime they watched a princess movie Maisie always loved the scene where the castle first came into view and she liked it even more in real life. Her eyes sprang open, her mind now fully awake. When she let out a little gasp and her face shone with excitement, Jemma lolled her head over to look at Fitz, who was beaming from ear to ear. 


End file.
